Aircraft need antennas for a variety of reasons. One purpose is to communicate with other aircraft or with airports or other entities on the ground. Antennas can be located in various locations on a plane, such as the under belly, the tail fin, or the nose. Some of these antennas can comprise metallic structures that stick out from the body of the aircraft.